


To Have Her Way

by valkyriewarcry



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/pseuds/valkyriewarcry
Summary: Sabrina exhibits jealousy and possessiveness over Zelda at the Academy, which forces Zelda's hand.





	To Have Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> The premise comes from a prompt on tumblr!

Zelda flung open her office door at the Academy. In one hand, she clutched Sabrina’s upper arm in an unrelenting grip. After depositing the naughty witch at her desk, she allowed her incensed mind to guide her over to a locked chest in one corner of the room. She muttered the Latin phrase that would open the lock, before reaching inside and extracting a thick, wooden ruler from its depths. 

 

“Auntie, wait,” Sabrina tried to reason, but Zelda’s flaming glare silenced her.

 

“Do not speak, Sabrina. What were you thinking, nearly  _ mauling _ me in the hallway? Where anyone could see you trying to plant hickies all over my neck like an uncontrollable, mortal thirteen year-old!”

 

Sabrina scoffed and halfway rolled her eyes. Her aunt was such a drama queen sometimes.

 

“I didn’t prey on you like you’re some wild animal, Auntie Zee. And you weren’t objecting to any makeout sessions this morning in the hearse,” she pointed out with a haughty smile. 

 

“I thought I made it _quite_ _clear_ that we are not to flaunt our more intimate relationship while we are inside the Academy or around the dark clergy.”

 

“You’re so worried about keeping up appearances, but you let everyone else flirt with you right in front of me,” Sabrina said.

 

Zelda glowered at the girl and squeezed the ruler tight in her hand.

 

“And what am I to make of that statement, niece?” 

 

“You loved it when Prudence fawned all over you in choir today, and you goaded Nick into letting you stand behind him and run your hands all over his back with some flimsy excuse about fixing his posture. So why shouldn’t  _ I _ get to touch you in between classes, in the dark corridors where no one can see us sneaking a few kisses?” Sabrina was trying to make this incident seem like it wasn’t that big of deal, since she was eying the ruler in her aunt’s hand with trepidation. 

 

“Well, you wanted my sole attention, Sabrina, so you have it now. Evidently, we need to revisit the rules of engagement. Turn around, bend over, and place your hands on the desk,” Zelda ordered.

 

Though Sabrina sighed deeply at losing the argument, she bent over the desk. However, she made a bold decision to slip her panties down her legs - slowly, of course, so Zelda could get an eyeful of her flawless backside wiggling with the effort. 

 

“Surely I didn’t raise this willful brat bent over my desk,” Zelda scolded.

 

Sabrina blushed at the choice of words, but she held her ground.

 

“You raised me to believe I could be whatever I wanted, Auntie,” she pushed.

 

“And I suppose you’re proud to be a brazen slut.” Zelda accompanied the words with a smack of the ruler against Sabrina’s pale bottom.

 

“I learned from the best,” Sabrina muttered, though she purposefully spoke loud enough for Zelda to hear her. She was rewarded with another harsh spank, but she swallowed her sound of pain.

 

“That’s enough lip, unless you want me to bring out a paddle.” 

 

Zelda would see to it that her word was final. Yes, she thoroughly enjoyed ravishing her gorgeous niece at any opportunity, but the Academy was simply not the place for such careless behavior. Sabrina seemed to be in a mood to push all of her aunt’s buttons, yet Zelda would tame the brat. That, or she would send her back to class with a hot seat and cooled loins. 

 

Sabrina didn’t respond to the threat, which meant Zelda had all of her attention and focus. Zelda smirked as she gazed upon the slightly pink backside peeking underneath her niece’s skirt. She paused the spanking to caress the smooth skin, which was becoming warm from the punishment. 

 

As she ran her hand over the beautiful flesh, Zelda felt Sabrina shiver with need. Out of curiosity, Zelda slipped her fingers in between the girl’s legs, and she shook her head in amusement when she easily parted Sabrina’s wet lips. 

 

“I should pack you an extra pair of panties each morning, dear girl, for if you’re walking around in this state constantly, you’ll ruin your clothing in no time.” 

 

“I just...I want you, Auntie, so badly - all to myself. I can’t stand the thought of sharing you, even as my teacher with the other students,” Sabrina admitted, letting her voice slip into that sweet tone she liked to use to exploit her aunt’s desire. By this point, her head was resting on her laced fingers in an ironically religious pose. 

 

Zelda traced circles around Sabrina’s clit, and they stood in the office like that, with Sabrina panting and Zelda drinking up the devotion and need.

 

Then, Zelda removed her hand and stepped back into her punishment stance. She transferred the ruler back in to her dominant hand and snapped it down across Sabrina’s prone cheeks. This time, the girl cried out. 

 

“See, my little witch, we are in my domain now. My will is law inside this Academy, and I will put you in your place when you step out of line. If I wish to touch you, I will decide when and how. Though I’m sure anyone passing through this hallway can hear you being punished, no one will dare to interrupt us. To their ears, I’m simply disciplining my wayward niece. They won’t suspect that I’ll have my way with you when you’re sore and sorry.”

 

Sabrina moaned, halfway out of arousal but mostly out of pain. She ground her hips against the edge of the desk, trying to get some friction against her mound and clit, but Zelda put an immediate stop to that behavior by wrapping her left arm around her hips and pulling her away from the edge. 

 

Her aunt continued to spank hard with the ruler, even as Sabrina squirmed to throw off Zelda’s aim. That only exasperated Zelda further, however, and she made her displeasure known by swinging the implement down in a flurry of quick swats. 

 

“Ow, Auntie, stop!” Sabrina begged, feeling like she seriously had miscalculated earlier when she had pushed her aunt up against a shadowy hallway to entice her into a few open mouth kisses and nips on the woman’s neck.

 

“You will learn today, Sabrina, that I am in charge,” Zelda retorted meanly. 

 

She put a little more force behind the next several spanks, and something primal in her surged when Sabrina cried out again. As much as she was enjoying spanking her naughty girl, Zelda paused to sink into the feeling of her niece wriggling against her. 

 

The room suddenly felt about ten degrees hotter, causing Zelda to swallow hard and tug at the lace collar on her dress. In her worked up state, she made a quick decision to forego the rest of the punishment, and she was glad she did when she dropped to her knees behind Sabrina and saw the cascade of arousal dripping down the girl’s thighs. 

 

“Don’t you dare move, or I won’t touch you for a week,” was all Zelda said before she indulged her desire.

 

Sabrina’s torso writhed against the desk surface as she gripped the edge so tightly with both hands that her knuckles turned white. Her mouth was wide open in a silent, drawn-out moan as she felt Zelda’s tongue diving into her folds. 

 

Zelda kept her hands pressed into Sabrina’s hips, with her palms steady on the girl’s red ass cheeks.

 

Soon, Sabrina couldn’t keep quiet, and her slight moans and squeaks incited Zelda to start fucking her with her tongue. Sabrina nearly screamed at the blissful feeling. She wasn’t brave enough to defy her aunt and reach down to rub her clit, so she simply gave into the urge to sink down onto the desk and roll her hips with Zelda’s thrusts. 

 

After spending all morning in a worked up state, Sabrina felt herself cresting in no time at all. When Zelda felt the first telltale clenches from Sabrina’s cunt, she quickly brought her lips down to wrap around the girl’s neglected clit. As she sucked and stroked the precious bud, Zelda dug her nails into the hot skin of Sabrina’s ass. 

 

Within moments, Sabrina came hard against the desk and Zelda’s tongue, with her pink ass cheeks clenching and her mouth wide open as a strangled moan tore through her. 

 

As Zelda pulled away and let her niece come down from the high, she stood up and delicately wiped at her lips. The feeling of Sabrina coming against her mouth would bolster her mood for the rest of the school day. 

 

She gazed proudly at the disheveled witch over her desk. Then, she waved a hand to magically pull Sabrina’s underwear back up to its rightful state. 

 

Zelda placed an imposing hand on Sabrina’s lower back before asking for clarification, “Who is in charge here, Sabrina?”

 

“You are,” the witch replied, and her spent tone conveyed that Sabrina said the words out of sincerity and with conviction. 

 

“Now, Sabrina, clean yourself up and get back to class. I don’t want to hear or see anymore of your saucy attitude here.”

 

Sabrina resigned herself to an afternoon spent fantasizing about ravishing her auntie once they walked through the front door of the mortuary. For now, she pushed herself upright and settled for hugging Zelda and returning to class. Turnabout would be fair play when they got home.


End file.
